This invention relates to a novel polysulfate of a cyclodextrin derivative having antiretrovirus activity and processes for preparing the same.
AIDS (acquired immunodefficiency syndrome) is a lethal or extremely malignant disease which is caused by infection of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) which is a kind of retroviruses. Prevention and destruction thereof are now a most serious problem to be overcome by human being on a world-wide scale.
As a compound having antiretrovirus activity, there have been known, for example, azidothimidine (IGAKUNOAYUMI (Walking of Medicine), Vol. 142, No. 9, pp. 619 to 622 (1987)), sulfated polysaccharides (Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 45223/1988 and No. 25724/1989), and the like.
However, it has not yet fully been made clear or confirmed whether or not conventionally known chemicals having an anti-retrovirus activity are effective for and safe for the therapy of AIDS.